Back to You
by ktshdw
Summary: My idea of what happed when Deanna and Will left the Ba’ku home world hand in hand.


Title: Back to You

By: ktshdw

Rated: T

Codes: R/T

Timeline: Post Insurrection

©2005

Summery: My idea of what happed when Deanna and Will left the Ba'ku home world hand in hand.

Back to You

The sunrise peered though the window wrapping lovers in a blanket of warmth. The young man pulled the covers over his weary head as the young woman rolled over and pulled the covers off of her head. To our surprise it was Will Riker and Deanna Troi though much of their life has been of mutual friendship today marked the beginning of a whole new world for Imzadi. Deanna let out a weak sigh and again pulled the covers from Will's head.

"Will we have to get up its 0600 we have a million things to do before we leave to return to the Enterprise."

"But Deanna have you forgotten we are officially still on leave for another 24 hours. I would appreciate to, for once, would like to sleep past 0600."

Deanna let out a soft laugh and placed the covers back over her lovers head.

"You do know that if you would have drunk the synthahol, instead of the alcohol, like I did you wouldn't be hung over."

"I'm not hung over I'm just really tired it's been a long time since I was able to sleep in and for once I want to do that. Whether you want to join me or not that is up to you but until 1200 hours I am not climbing out of this bed.

"You're not drunk you say…well my mistake."

At that time Riker didn't know that Deanna was going to surprise him and prove to him that he was indeed hung over and it wasn't just because he wanted to sleep in. She slowly climbed out of bed wrapping a sheet around her. She looked around the room for her clothing realizing that each article of clothing seemed to have been scattered throughout the room from her night of heated passion she had with Will. Though he had a bit of a buzz even that wouldn't stop his passion from growing for her and with the lights down low and soft music playing in the background both had their share of synthahol as well as real alcohol. However Will seemed to take in more of the real drink then the artificial. With a smile spreading across her face Deanna hit a switch covering her delicate ears with her hands Will bolted straight up in bed his hands shielding from the painful light as well as the music. Soon after his had was back on the pillow, covers over his head, and a lot of groaning due to the constant pounding in his head. Deanna turned down the music to a near whisper.

"Now what were you saying Will?"

"Okay maybe I am a little hung over but I didn't see you stopping the drinks."

"Now why would I do that…if you want to know the truth I find you far more attractive when you are drunk."

Will pulled the covers off his head and sat up. When Troi pulled the curtains closed Will drank in her beauty. The sheet clung to her showing off her every curve. She slowly stepped away from the windows and seductively smiled as she sat on his lap. The poundingof Will's heart seemed to drown the painful pounding he had with his hangover and pulled Deanna into his arms. She let the sheet drop to the bed as Will caressed her body.

"Well Imzadi, it is only 0600 we have at least 18 hours before we have to start packing."

"What are you suggesting Deanna?"

Riker asked knowing exactly what she meant. She reacted at the touches he was giving her and at that wonderful feeling of bliss he knew she wanted him, she wanted him in every possible way and so began one of the most amazing romances anyone has ever seen. Imzadi had returned with much anticipation of its former duo.

_**Every Road Leads Back to You**_

_**Old friend, here we are**_

_**After all the years and tears**_

_**And all we've been through**_

_**If feels so good to see you**_

_**Looking back in time**_

_**There've been other friends and other lovers**_

_**But no other one like you**_

_**All my life, no one ever has known me better**_

_**Old friend, there were times**_

_**I didn't want to see your face**_

_**Or hear your name again**_

_**Now those times are far behind me**_

_**It's so good to see your smile**_

_**I'd forgotten how nobody else**_

_**Could make me smile the way you do**_

_**All this time, you're the one I still want beside me**_

_**I must have traveled down a thousand roads**_

_**Been so many places, see so many faces**_

_**Always on my way to something new**_

_**But it doesn't matter**_

_**Because no matter where I go**_

_**Every road leads back**_

**_Every road just seems to lead me back to you_**

_**Every road leads back**_

_**Every road just seems to lead me back**_

_**Every road leads back**_

_**Every road just seems to lead me back to you**_

_**Every road just seems to leave me back to you.**_

Words are the copyright of their original author.

Well I'll be I guess I can write about more then just babies. Of course writing about babies is one of my favorite things to do.


End file.
